onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Kuzan
| affiliation = Piratas do Barba Negra; Marinha (renunciou) | occupation = Almirante (antes); Vice Almirante (antes) | jva = Takehito Koyasu | Funi eva = Jason Douglas; Bob Carter (Unlimited Adventure) | alias = | birth = 21 de Setembro | age = 47 (estreia) 49 (depois do timeskip) | dfbackcolor = F0F8FF | dftextcolor = 7B96DF | dfname = Hie Hie no Mi | dfename = Fruta do Gelo | dfmeaning = Frio | dftype = Logia }}Kuzan, mais conhecido por seu epíteto Aokiji, é um antigo almirante da Marinha e o primeiro a aparecer na série. Ele foi indicado por Sengoku para a posição de Almirante da Frota. Entretanto, após perder o cargo para Sakazuki, ele deixou a Marinha e se afiliou com os Piratas do Barba Negra. Ele é um antagonista secundário do Arco Long Ring Long Land, e junto com outros Marinheiros, ele é um dos principais antagonistas do Arco Marineford. Aparência Kuzan é um homem alto, magro e musculoso, mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho que os outros dois almirantes Sakazuki e Borsalino, o último claramente mais alto que Brook, mas parece que ele também é mais baixo do que Doflamingo que 1,90 de altura. Ele tem cabelo preto, corte de cabelo encaracolado a altura do queixo e pele negra. Sua roupa padrão, enquanto na Marinha consiste em uma veste branca abotoada com pé colarinho ao longo de uma camisa azul de mangas compridas marinhas e combinando calças brancas e sapatos pretos, raramente acompanhada de um paletó. Ele também usa uma gravata amarela dividida geometricamente por linhas pretas e uma máscara de dormir em sua testa. Durante os preparativos para a guerra contra Barba Branca, Kuzan tem um revestimento de um almirante da marinha branco (dragonas douradas e por ele ser o usuário gelo, punhos azuis) sobre ele como uma capa, como fizeram os outros almirantes. Ele também é visto vestindo uma máscara de dormir verde e roxo em todos os momentos, há dois anos a partir do timeskip. Em contraste com Borsalino e Sakazuki, Kuzan é muito mais jovem do que seus colegas, sendo menos de cinqüenta anos de idade; por completo, sua aparência, combinada com a sua forma, o faz parecer ainda mais jovem do que ele realmente é. Quando era criança Kuzan usava uma camisa azul clara suja e um par de shorts roxo com listras brancas. Ele carregava um guarda-chuva amarrado nas costas, uma garrafa de álcool e uma mochila. Além disso, seu cabelo era curto em comparação com o seu penteado atual. Em sua juventude, Kuzan usava um boné branco e marinho uma camisa. Vinte e dois anos atrás, durante o Ohara Incident, Kuzan usava uma bandana azul escuro com um símbolo de marinha branco sobre ela, bem como um par de óculos de sol redondos negros, bem como um casaco de índigo com o emblema da marinha no peito esquerdo. Este equipamento foi também o que ele usava há 27 anos, durante a batalha de Edd War. Após o timeskip, seu traje tem semelhanças com o que ele usava em seus 20 anos. Ele usa uma bandana azul e um azul trench-coat escuro junto com calças pretas e uma camisa branca com decote em V profundo. Ele também agora veste botas de cowboy preto e viaja com uma mochila carregando seus pertences junto com seu velho par de óculos de sol redondos verdes. Ele, assim como seu rival Sakazuki, também cresceu o cabelo facial, ou seja, um fino bigode e uma barba. Depois de seu duelo em Punk Hazard, Kuzan recebeu várias cicatrizes de queimaduras que vão desde o lado direito do pescoço em seu ombro direito e em seu torso. Sua mão direita também é fortemente marcada e mais notadamente ele perdeu parte de sua perna esquerda, para a qual ele agora usa uma prótese feita de gelo formado a partir de sua capacidade Akuma. Personalidade thumb|left|250pxAokiji é um homem muito descontraído, mostrando nenhum choque ou surpresa de quase nada. Sua falta de interesse tranquilidade e preguiça (chegando a declarar que seu lema é "Justiça Preguiçosa") leva os outros muitas vezes a duvidarem que ele seja um marinheiro de patente tão alta. No entanto, se ele considera uma situação digna de agir, ele vai fazê-lo, mostrado quando ele ajudou os náufragos feridos na Long Ring Long Land, criando uma passagem de gelo até a próxima ilha habitada. Ele parece o mais gentil dos três almirantes, ajudando os náufragos em Long Ring Long Land, com o poder de sua Akuma no Mi e até mesmo deixando Nico Robin escapar do Buster Call em Ohara. Além disso, parece que ele não gosta dos Shichibukai, ou pelo menos Crocodile, sendo uma razão pela qual ele não matou Luffy, ficando assim quites por Luffy ter derrotado Crocodile. Em contraste com seu companheiro o almirante Akainu, Kuzan tem um senso de honra, como quando ele mantém a sua palavra em não atacar o Bando do Chapéu de Palha depois de aceitar uma luta um-contra-um com Luffy. Aokiji é um fiel seguidor do Governo Mundial. Ele sempre tenta obedecer ordens mas de uma forma que se encaixem dentro de seus próprios ideais de certo e errado. Mesmo seguindo ordens, Aokiji exibe um senso de misericórdia e honra. Senso este que outros membros do Governo Mundial não demonstram. Como muitos personagens em One Piece (por exemplo, Jaguar D. Saul e Smoker), depois de testemunhar o assassinato sem sentido de muitas pessoas inocentes Aokiji começa a perceber o quanto de podridão existe no Governo Mundial. Postura moral Kuzan é desconhecida, mas é provável que ele segue Justiça Moral. Ele fica revoltado pelas ações brutais de Akainu em lidar com situações (como o Incidente Ohara), chamando-o de tolo. Seu comportamento relaxado durante a realização da mais macabra das suas funções é semelhante ao do Borsalino, fazendo dele um dos personagens mais complicados da série. Relações Marinha Aokiji também parece ter alguma ligação com Garp , dizendo uma vez que "devia-lhe um favor". Não se sabe qual é a natureza deste favor, ou oque ele fez para ganhar esta dívida. Ele também admirava (talvez até mesmo idolatrava) Garp que consistentemente recusava promoções, uma vez que ele já estava satisfeito com o posto que lhe foi dado desde o tempo de Roger. Aokiji também tinha uma boa amizade com Jaguar D. Saul. Aparentemente, essa foi uma das razões pela qual ele deixou de ir atrás de Robin por 20 anos. Ele afirma que sentiu que era seu dever vigiar a sua vida até encontrar seu lugar (se refere a Robin). Aokiji parece ter uma má impressão do seu companheiro Almirante Akainu, como Akainu (conhecido como o vice-almirante sakazuki na época), seguidor da "Justiça absoluta" matou civis inocentes em Ohara para assegurar que nenhum dos arqueólogos escapasse do Buster Call, fazendo Aokiji (ainda como Kuzan na época) chamá-lo de tolo. Sengoku parece confiar muito em Aokiji o suficiente para deixar ele liderar os marinheiros e o nomear Almirante da Frota. Monkey D. Garp Kuzan também parece ter alguma ligação com Garp, dizendo que ele "devia um favor" a Garp. Atualmente desconhecido o que seria esse favor e o que levou a Kuzan ter essa dívida com o avô de Luffy. Ele também admirava (talvez até idolatrava) Garp por recusar consistentemente promoções, uma vez que este já estava satisfeito com a classificação que lhe foi concedida desde a época de Roger. No entanto, com a escolha de Luffy para pirata, mesmo o favor e a admiração não são suficientes para poupar a vida de Luffy durante o seu encontro em Marineford, embora fosse porque ele achava que era um risco demais deixar Ace vivo. Jaguar D. Saul Kuzan era um amigo próximo de Jaguar D. Saul. Aparentemente, uma das razões que ele ter deixado Robin ir durante a destruição de Ohara é por causa de Saul. Ele afirma que ele respeitava a vontade de Saul e sentiu que era seu dever de vigiar a vida de Robin até que ela encontrou seu lugar. No entanto, essa amizade não foi suficiente para Kuzan de poupar a vida de Saul. Sakazuki Kuzan detesta o Almirante da Frota Sakazuki, porque este segue uma política de "Justiça Absoluta". Essa repugnância vem de muitos anos, durante o tempo em que ambos ainda eram vice-almirantes, Sakazuki matou civis inocentes em Ohara para garantir que nenhum dos arqueólogos escapasse do Buster Call, fazendo Kuzan chamá-lo de tolo. Depois que Sengoku renunciou, o Almirante Aokiji se opôs firmemente contra o Almirante Akainu para se tornar o almirante da frota e lutou para a posição, embora o próprio Kuzan tivesse pouco interesse inicial nela. Eles lutaram por 10 dias, Kuzan foi derrotado e ele renunciou da Marinha em vez de servir sob ordens de Sakazuki. No entanto, ele não estava acima de dizer a Smoker para avisar Akainu sobre o perigo que Doflamingo colocava no novo QG da Marinha, mostrando um certo grau de preocupação com o bem-estar dos fuzileiros, apesar de discordar dos ideais de Akainu. Smoker Kuzan também parece estar familiarizado com Smoker, uma vez que ele mencionou Smoker em uma mensagem que lhe foi dada sobre Luffy, embora Kuzan optou por não não o entregar, como ele pensou que era estúpido. Eles também estavam conversando em seu escritório sobre Smoker se transferir para o G-5. No Arco Punk Hazard, ele ainda vai tão longe a ponto de chamar o vice-almirante seu amigo depois de salvá-lo de Donquixote Doflamingo. Sengoku Sengoku parece confiar e respeitar Kuzan bem o suficiente para liderar os fuzileiros já que ele nomeou-o para ser o Almirante da frota . Zephyr Durante seu tempo como instrutor de Marinha, Zephyr treinou Kuzan. Devido a isso, Kuzan parece muito respeitá-lo e mesmo que ele queria parar seu ex-professor de destruir o Novo Mundo, ele nunca atacou. Além disso, no final, Kuzan ajuda-o a proteger Ain, erguendo uma parede de gelo entre ela e Zephyr, e consola a mulher jovem e Binz, falando sobre o quão grande era Zephyr. Governo Mundial Durante seu tempo com os marinheiros, Aokiji era leal ao Governo Mundial. Ele fez o seu melhor para seguir a ideologia de "Justiça Absoluta", mas ass vezes encontrou seus próprios ideais em oposição a suas ordens. Mesmo quando terminava suas tarefas, as vezes exibia um senso de misericórdia e honra que outros funcionários do Governo Mundial não tinham. Semelhante a muitos de seus colegas em One Piece (por exemplo, Jaguar D. Saul e Smoker), depois de testemunhar o massacre insensato de pessoas inocentes, Aokiji pode ter chegado a perceber as profundezas a que o Governo Mundial afundará para cumprir suas tarefas. Shichibukai Aokiji também parece ter algum tipo de rancor contra Crocodile (se não com todos os Shichibukai). Boa Hancock ficou irritada quando Aokiji esfaqueou Luffy. Ele também pediu "desculpas" para Jinbe, sarcasticamente, por ter congelado o oceano para impedir a fuga deste e Luffy. Piratas do Chapéu de Palha Nico Robin Aokiji mostra uma certa decepção por Nico Robin ter tomado o caminho da pirataria e não ter mudado sua vida para melhor (embora ela tenha uma recompensa, tornando impossível viver uma vida normal). Ele evitou matar ela devido à sua amizade com Saul, e deixou avisado a ela que ele não era seu amigo. No entanto, mais tarde, ele parecia ter mantido uma boa impressão sobre ela, como quando ele pareceu satisfeito quando viu que ela tinha encontrado um lugar na tripulação dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha. Monkey D. Luffy Kuzan é mostrado ter um respeito com o jovem capitão, mesmo que ele é um pirata. Ele imediatamente reconheceu a liderança de Luffy em seu primeiro encontro; Luffy optou por resolver as coisas com ele em um duelo de mano a mano, em vez de envolver a tripulação inteira. Ele sentiu que devia Luffy por sua derrota de Crocodile, mas também devia ao seu avô vice-almirante Garp por uma razão ainda desconhecida. Devido ao poder de Kuzan, o conflito fatídico entre ele e os Chapéus de Palha levou Luffy a ser menos ingênuo em relação a futuros conflitos ,por isso Kuzan serviu como ponto de partida para Luffy empurrar sua força para além de seus limites. Kuzan mostra-se impressionado com a rápida ascensão de Luffy na infâmia; Luffy e os Chapéus de Palha escapam da força de batalha mais forte da Marinha; Luffy sendo capaz de escapar de Impel Down, trazendo vários presos notórios com ele; e Luffy ser capaz de penetrar ao Esquadrão da Marinha para tocar o sino. Kuzan também ficou visivelmente chocado quando Luffy usou Haoshoku Haki, ponto em que ele viu o jovem pirata como um elemento perigoso e tentou matá-lo. Habilidades e Competências Como um ex- almirante, Kuzan foi capaz de comandar um grande número de tropas Marinhas da sua posição . Acima de tudo, ele tinha a capacidade de ordenar um ataque Buster Call em qualquer ilha . Na verdade, as suas capacidades globais foram tão amplas que Sengoku sugeriu ao Comandante-Chefe do Governo Mundial Kong que Kuzan deve tornar-se um almirante de frota de sucesso. No entanto, depois de deixar a Marinha , ele perdeu esses privilégios . Ele foi capaz de dominar facilmente Luffy e os outros chapéus de palha sozinho . Um exemplo notável da reputação de Kuzan é Nico Robin dos Chapéus de Palha , referente ao seu trauma de infância, ela sempre perde o controle e começa a entrar em pânico sempre que um almirante está próximo , sendo que ela raramente entra em pânico, mesmo nas situações mais perigosas . Ele também é um navegador experiente, ser capaz de viajar pelo Grand Line com uma bicicleta e depois do timeskip viaja ao Novo Mundo com um pinguim . Junto com isso, ele é muito poderoso, como sendo um almirante lhe concede o título de o mais forte lutador individual dentro do Governo Mundial e marinheiros , e é capaz de lutar contra figuras notavelmente poderosos, comoDiamante Jozu , o comandante da terceira divisão dos Piratas do Barba Branca , derrotando-o com relativa facilidade , e poderia até mesmo lutar próprio Barba Branca também . Além disso, ele foi capaz de lutar contra o seu colega Sakazuki em pé de igualdade , onde infligiram ferimentos graves um ao outro durante o seu duelo de 10 dias até que Aokiji finalmente foi derrotado, demonstrando resistência reforçada. Kuzan foi considerado um trunfo enorme para a Marinha, e sua partida deixou um impacto negativo de sua força militar. Capacidades Físicas Fora isso e os seus poderes de Akuma no Mi , seus atributos físicos também são extremamente elevados, como ele é capaz de repelir ataques simultâneos de Zoro, Luffy e Sanji sem tomar nenhum dano, e deu um pontapé imbuído Haki do Marco e foi visto com nenhuma lesões momentos depois. Ele também saltou de uma grande altura em meros segundos, a fim de congelar um par de tsunamis causados por Barba Branca. Ele também é capaz de viajar a uma velocidade tremenda, como pode ser visto quando ataca Buggy, se isto é devido a ele usando Rokushiki - Soru , sua Akuma ou apenas a sua velocidade natural é desconhecido. Ele também tem audição extremamente aguda, sendo capaz de ouvir a atividade subaquática, antes da Guerra do Barba Branca começou. Ele também foi reconhecido pela Jaguar D. Saul, que tinha destruído vários navios de guerra enorme e tinha levantado um por si, que a força de Kuzan era anormal, antes mesmo que ele era um almirante. Outra prova de seu poder como um almirante é que ele saiu ileso principalmente após a Guerra do Barba Branca. Akuma no Mi Mais Informações: Hie Hie no Mi Ficheiro:Aokiji.gif Aokiji tem os poderes da Hie Hie no Mi , uma Akuma no mi do tipo Logia que lhe permite controlar, criar e virar gelo. Ele pode criar gelo suficiente para cobrir um gigante, um rei do mar ou vários quilômetros quadrados de oceano. Ele ainda foi capaz de congelar os tsunamis criado por Barba Branca, que muitas vezes é mencionado como o homem mais forte do mundo. Na batalha, ele usa seus poderes de gelo para destruir e imobilizar inimigos, congelando seus corpos apenas por tocá-los, e ameaçando quebrar suas formas frágeis. Como outros usuários do tipo Logia, ele é capaz de se quebrar em seu elemento para evitar danos da maioria dos ataques físicos. Aokiji também tem uma grande resistência a frio, devido ao seu elemento da Akuma no mi, como ele é capaz de congelar as partes de seu corpo e voltar ao normal, sem lhe causar qualquer efeito.thumb|Aokiji formando uma espada de gelo. Além disso, Aokiji é um dos poucos usuários de Akuma no mi, que se adaptaram aos seus poderes para viajar através do mar de forma eficiente. No seu caso, ele simplesmente monta sua bicicleta e anda com ela através do mar, e a água congela quando as rodas passam por cima. Esta habilidade torna o Aokiji um dos poucos usuários de Akuma no mi, que realmente podem contrabalançar a fraqueza do mar, pois ele pode simplesmente congelar a água e ficar sobre o gelo. Haki Mais informações: Haki Afirmou-se que todos os vice-almirantes possuem Haki,assim com uma classificação acima vice-almirante, Kuzan também pode usar a habilidade. Durante a Batalha de Marineford, ele foi visto usando seu Busoshoku Haki para negar a tentativa de Barba Branca para destruir a plataforma de execução, criando, com seus colegas almirantes, uma combinação escudo de seus três Haki. Armas Kuzan é mostrado para ser muito hábeis em usar armas formados a partir de seus poderes de gelo, como uma espada e atirando lanças. História Passado Uma Tempestade na Edd War Quando a Marinha descobriu que os piratas Roger e os piratas Golden lion estavam prestes a batalhar na Guerra do Edd, três anos antes da morte do Rei dos Piratas, Kuzan foi visto em Marineford, caminhando com Garp, Saul e Tsuru. Incidente Ohara Aokiji estava presente no incidente de Ohara que levou a marinha a colocar uma recompensa pela cabeça de thumb|left|Aviso de Kuzan a RobinNico Robin. Naquela época, o vice-almirante Kuzan, como era conhecido antes de sua promoção, parece ter sido responsável pela a implantação da Cipher Pol No. 9 em busca dos "criminosos" arqueólogos de Ohara. Aokiji ficou muito chocado quando akainu mando destruir um navio com civis dentro com o argumente de que poderia ter arqueólogos la. A ordem original que havia sido enviado era para todos aqueles que não eram envolvidos com os estudiosos de Ohara e os Poneglyphs, que fossem transportados com segurança para fora da ilha. No entanto, o que Akainu viu em ação foi o completo oposto. Aokiji congelou Jaguar D. Saul usando seus poderes da Akuma no mi. Ajudou Nico Robin a fugir através do uso de seus poderes da Akuma no mi, falando que iria atrás dela se ele sentisse que ela tinha se tornado uma ameaça. " E lembre-se: eu não sou seu aliado ... Se você fizer alguma coisa, eu sou o primeiro 'inimigo' que ira atrás de você. " -- Aviso de Kuzan para Robin. Saga Water 7 Arco Long Ring Long Land Aokiji decidiu testar o Chapéu de Palha mentindo para eles sobre o passado de Robin. A verdade é que Robin só fugiu de pessoas que tentaram matá-la O Chapéu de Palha nunca soube sobre o passado de Robin e lutam com Robin contra ele. Aokiji começou a chamar Robin de demônio eem forma de mulher. Disse-lhes que um dia eles vão se arrepender Robin de andar com Robin. Irritado e cansado de jogo Aokiji, Nico Robin usa seus poderes Hana Hana para quebrá-lo em pedaços contra a vontade de Usopp. Pensando que ele está morto, o Chapéu de Palha preparado para correr, mas Aokiji voltou ao normal, pegou um pouco de grama e soprou sobre a grama e criou um sabre de gelo, sendo em seguida bloqueado por Zoro, quando ele tentou matar Robin. O sabre foi chutado (e, portanto, destruído) por Sanji pouco tempo depois.thumb|Zoro e Robin lutando com Aokiji Zoro tentou cortar-lhe apenas para ser pego pelo pulso, Sanji tentou chutá-lo, mas foi agarrado pela coxa, Luffy tentou dar um soco no estômago, mas quando ele percebeu, sua mão estava congelada. Sanji e Zoro também foram congelados na perna e braço, respectivamente. thumb|left|Aokiji congelando Luffy.Luffy ordenou que sua tripulação voltasse para o navio enquanto ele enfrentaria Aokiji um-contra-um. Luffy tentou despedaçá-lo com o seu Gomu Gomu no Storm, mas ele foi rapidamente congelado por Aokiji. Tendo Luffy congelada, ele percebe que Luffy enganado. Ao concordar com uma em uma luta com Luffy, ele não poderia atacar seus comentários crew.He que Robin lhe traria apenas infortúnio. Ele então decidiu não matar Luffy, dizendo que ele fez ao Governo Mundial um favor ao derrotar Crocodile e comentou que a mensagem Smoker era muito estúpido. Como Aokiji deixou em sua bicicleta através do oceano, ele notou que o Chapéu de Palha estão indo para Água 7, que está perto da QG da Marina. Ele então chamou Spandam, que estava pronto para ter sua Unidade de terminar a missão, que foi informado de que Robin está indo para água 7. Ele também deu o Den Den Mushi Dourado com ele para chamar o Buster Call. Spandam decidiu esperar até que Robin chegou a Water 7. Arco Enies Lobby Curiosamente, este conflito com Aokiji seria posto em movimento a deserção de dois chapéus de palha. Após a conversa, Robin começou a desenvolver a paranóia sobre a tripulação abandonar ela como tinha acontecido muitas vezes no passado. Ela viria a se permitir ser capturado pela CP9, preferindo morrer em vez de ser traído. Depois de testemunhar os poderes do Aokiji, Usopp começa a questionar sua própria força em relação à tripulação e os inimigos que vai enfrentar. Este viria a contribuir para ele sair também. Parece que seu confronto com o Chapéu de Palha desempenhado um importante papel no que estava por vir em seguida, e culminou com o Chapéu de Palha resgatar Nico Robin de Enies Lobby, derrotando o CP9 aparentemente invencível, e escapar do Buster Call. Vendo tudo isso, Aokiji foi visto novamente testemunhar as consequências do seu ataque em Enies Lobby, e o ataque Buster Call. Eles haviam passado o seu "teste" muito além de suas expectativas. Quando ele foi perguntado por um marinheiro sobre o Den Den Mushi se eles devem continuar a perseguir o Chapéu de Palha, Aokiji diminuiu, anotando os Marines sofreram pesadas perdas já, chamando sua batalha "uma derrota completa". Arco Pós-Enies Lobby frame|Aokiji e Robin em conversa privada.Após a destruição de Enies Lobby, Aokiji visitou Water 7 e teve uma conversa secreta com Robin. Aparentemente, Aokiji e Saul eram bons amigos, e há 20 anos, ele deixou Robin ir por causa de sua amizade com Saul. Ele também disse que tinha a intenção de que tudo terminasse em Enies Lobby, mas ele não esperava que o CP9 fosse perder para o Chapéu de Palha. No entanto, quando ele perguntou Robin por que ela não fugiu dos Chapéu de Palha como ela fez antes,Robin disse-lhe que ela não quer vê-los morrer. Aokiji se despede de Robin, dizendo-lhe para viver e ser forte, e que Ohara não está totalmente destruída, presumivelmente, o que significa que a memória e a finalidade de Ohara vivem ainda vivem dentro dela, e se vai, parecendo desaparecer instantaneamente com suas habilidades de gelo. Um tempo depois, ele é visto deixando um encaixe em sua bicicleta. Robin acredita que ele é responsável por excluir todos os piratas não pertencentes ao bando do Chapeu de Palha (fora Franky, que se juntou ao Chapéu de Palha após o incidente) do relatório sobre o incidente Enies Lobby, em vez disso tornando-os apenas civis inocentes que foram pegos em toda a comoção. Mais tarde, ele pediu Garp a emprestar-lhe um passeio em sua navio de volta à QG da Marinha porque andando lá atrás em sua bicicleta era "como um incômodo". Ele testemunhou os Chapéus de palha no novo navio Thousand Sunny a saltar no ar para escapar e, aparentemente impressionado com ele, sorriu. Saga Cúpula de Guerra Arco Amazon Lily Após o anúncio da execução de Portgas D. Ace, Aokiji foi convocado para liderar os marinheiros na batalha contra os Piratas do Barba Branca e chegou ao Quartel General da Marinha. Arco Marineford thumb|left|250px|Aokiji congela a água na baia da marinhaApós o anúncio da execução de Portgas D. Ace, Aokiji foi convocado para liderar os marinheiros na batalha contra os piratas Barba Branca, e chegou ao Quartel General da Marinha. Aokiji sob sobre a plataforma de execução de Portgas D. Ace com seus companheiros Almirantes, observando sobre ele. Quando as forças do Barba Branca chegou e seu capitão usou o Gura Gura no Mi criar duas ondas gigantescas, Aokiji congela os dois com idade de gelo, então ataca Barba Branca com sua Partisan. No entanto, ele é quebrado por uma das ondas sísmicas Barba Branca, que o almirante leva na esportiva. Ele, então, congelou a água da baía de Marineford, que não só realizou todos os navios de piratas de se mover, mas também serviu como um ponto de apoio para eles. Tendo-se reformado em algum momento, Aokiji só pode observação no grupo heterogéneo que Luffy ajudou a reunir em Impel Down para sua tentativa de libertar Ace dos Marines. Após Barba Branca é atacado por Squardo, Aokiji segue ordens Sengoku e congela Buggy eo Impel Down prisioneiros leais a ele, impedindo-as de mostrar ao mundo mais da batalha. Barba Branca, quando disparou uma onda de choque para a plataforma de execução em si, os três almirantes, incluindo Aokiji, são vistos erguendo as mãos para bloquear a força concussive pura do shockwave. Murmura Aokiji quão lento estão a aumentar os muros cercando a tempo. Akainu repreende Aokiji por sua gelo sendo o problema, com Kizaru indo para o último apenas para derreter o gelo. Mais tarde, quando Luffy pula por cima do muro cerco, com um grande pedaço de mastro quthumb|Aokiji sendo atacado por Marco.ebrado na mão, Aokiji comentários sobre a forma como, apesar de o quão longe ele está vindo, que Luffy ainda não estava pronto para "brincar com os meninos grandes". Quando Luffy simplesmente traz a peça mastro quebrado de suportar, Aokiji congela-lo antes que pudesse de alguma forma danificar os três Almirantes e relógios como o pedaço congelado de quebra de madeira sob o assalto de chutes quase que imediatamente após isso. Luffy, tendo sido (mais uma vez) impedida de alcançar a plataforma de execução, então fica encurralado por Aokiji. Ele comenta que ele está em dívida para com o avô de Luffy, mas que ele não tem escolha, uma vez Luffy se escolheu este caminho de morte para si mesmo. Ele apunhala Luffy através de seu ombro com um Saber Ice e como ele está prestes a empalar-lo novamente, intervém Marco e despedaça a lança com um único chute que bate Aokiji longe de Luffy. Aokiji é então vthumb|left|Aokiji congelando Jozu.isto bloqueio de ataques bisento Barba Branca com sua bola de gelo. Depois de ver que ele não conseguiu congelar terremoto Barba Branca, ele comentou que ele não sabia que os terremotos não podem ser congelados. Ele, então, esfaqueado por bisento Barba Branca, para que os piratas são vistos perguntando se Aokiji foi esfaqueado com Haki e se ele estava morto. Aokiji disse-lhes para não nonsense bico antes de pegar o bisento e usando seu ataque Ice Block Partisan. De repente, Jozu ataca e Aokiji é pego de surpresa, mesmo sangrando pela boca. Quando Jozu é distraído ao ver Marco de ser baleado por raio laser Kizaru, Aokiji avisa que ele não deveria ser se distrair e congela o braço esquerdo, e depois todo o seu corpo, forçando-o a cair, resultando em seu braço esquerdo estilhaçando, antes comentando que os piratas Barba Branca está acabado. Quando Luffy desencadeia uma explosão de Haōshoku Haki, Aokiji é visto chocado com o seu poder.thumb|Aokiji vs Ace. Depois de Ace é libertado, ele ataca Ace e Luffy, mas Ace bloqueou seu ataque com o seu fogo. Aokiji é visto mais tarde com uma expressão solene depois de testemunhar Akainu com um punho de magma marcante por trás de Ace. Após a morte de Barba Branca, Aokiji congelou o mar mais uma vez para que os piratas não deixassem Marineford. Quando Jinbe tenta escapar em Marineford Ford com Luffy e percebe que ele foi congelado, Aokiji é visto nas proximidades pedindo desculpas a Jinbe. Como o Piratas do Coração estão saindo com Luffy em seus submarinos, Aokiji tentativas de congelá-los com uma Idade do Gelo, mas o submarino Piratas Heart conseguiu enganá-lo. Depois disso, ele está para baixo. No anime, há uma cena adicional com ele depois da guerra sentada em cima de uma montanha de piratas ele congelou, olhando entediado. Arco Pós-Guerra thumb|left|Aokiji e Smoker discutem os recentes acontecimentos.No anime, após a guerra, Aokiji é visto de pé na proa de um navio de guerra Marineford navio se aproximando, espirros. Quando ele entra no edifício sede, um oficial da Marinha se aproxima dele em lágrimas, narrando sua incapacidade de capturar Luffy. Aokiji apenas lhe dá um tapinha no ombro e lhe diz que está tudo bem. Ele é visto mais tarde em seu escritório em Marineford com Vice-Almirante (após o time skip) Smoker, comenta sobre o retorno de Luffy para Marineford eo toque da campainha do Boi. O Almirante se pergunta se o toque de Bell Boi é algum tipo de mensagem. Aokiji então falou com Smoker sobre o Commodore pedido de transferência para Marinha outpost G-5 no Novo Mundo. Tem certeza de ser capaz de conceder sua transferência, ele garantiu que iria negociar com Sengoku para aprovação. Durante o Timeskip Um Duelo Feroz e a Renúncia Mesmo Sengoku apoiando Aokiji como um candidato para o próximo Almirante da Frota, muitos superiores do Governo Mundial nomeou Akainu. Aokiji se opôs fortemente a Akainu para tornar-se Almirante da Frota e thumb|Aokiji vs Akainulutou contra ele para a posição. Eles lutaram em Punk Hazard, com duração da luta de 10 dias. De acordo com a aparência física, a batalha entre os dois foi tão feroz que ele literalmente mudou o clima da Ilha Punk Hazard. Akainu saiu como o vencedor, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para tirar a vida de Aokiji, apesar de ser uma batalha até a morte. Depois, Aokiji renunciou a Marinha, não querendo trabalhar sob os comandos de Sakazuki. Após a Renúncia da Marinha Donquixote Doflamingo e Smoker têm especulado que por volta do timeskip, Kuzan filiou-se com os Corretores do Submundo. Kuzan não confirmou nem negou essas suspeitas. Saga Aliança Pirata Arco Punk Hazard Às vezes, durante os eventos do Punk Hazard Arc, Kuzan decidiu ir para Punk Hazard. Ele finalmente chegou logo após o conflito entre os Chapéu de Palha e os G- 5 Marines . Antes Doflamingo poderia entregar o golpe mortal a Smoker , Kuzan apareceu de repente, alegando que o vice- almirante era seu amigo. Doflamingo ignorado Kuzan e tentou acabar com Smoker , mas o ex- almirante congelou Doflamingo sólido. O Shichibukai se libertou do gelo e saiu com Buffalo e Baby 5 , não tendo nenhum interesse em lutar Kuzan . thumb|Aokiji vs DoflamingoDepois disso, Smoker discutido com Kuzan sobre o status atual do último.Smoker também se perguntou se ele tinha algum tipo de ligação com o submundo . Kuzan afirmou que ele ainda é ele mesmo, Smoker aparentemente tranqüilizador. Ele , então, disse Smoker de ser cauteloso em Doflamingo e pedir o almirante da frota para despachar os almirantes mais rapidamente possível . Ele também pediu que os G- 5 marinheiros para não revelar a sua presença lá, para que eles concordaram. Arco Dressrosa Durante os eventos do torneio Coliseu Corrida, Jesus Burgess discute com seu capitão, Barba Negra, sobre Aokiji . Burgess diz que ele não pode ser confiável, mas Barba Negra observa que o mesmo poderia ser dito de seu companheiro de tripulação, Shiliew. Isso indica que Kuzan esteve recentemente em contato com os Piratas do Barba Negra. O Gorosei mais tarde confirmou que Kuzan de fato se aliou aos Piratas do Barba Negra. Saga Yonkou Dos Conveses do Mundo: O Arco do Homem de 500 Milhões Kuzan foi visto lendo um jornal enquanto seu pinguim, Camel, estava cozinhando um churrasco. Maiores Batalhas * Kuzan vs. Jaguar D. Saul * Kuzan vs. Nico Robin * Kuzan vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro e Sanji * Kuzan vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Marinha vs. Piratas do Barba Branca e seus Aliados. ** Kuzan vs. Barba Branca. ** Kuzan vs.Buggy e prisioneiros de Impel Down. ** Kuzan, Borsalino e Sakazuki vs. Monkey D. Luffy. ** Kuzan vs.Marco. ** Kuzan vs. Jozu. ** Kuzan vs. Portgas D. Ace. * Kuzan vs. Sakazuki. (não mostrado) * Kuzan vs. Doflamingo Diferença entre Anime e Mangá Originalmente no mangá , Aokiji encontrou os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha na cabana de Tonjit após a Davy Back Fight. No anime, ele os encontrou muito mais tarde em uma ilha diferente e mostrou seus poderes ajudando alguns passageiros naufragados ao contrário a Tonjit. No anime, após a guerra, Aokiji é visto de pé na proa de um navio de guerra aproximando-se de Marineford, espirrando no momento em que Sengoku o menciona a Kong como seu sucessor. Quando ele entra no edifício da sede, um oficial da Marinha se aproxima dele em lágrimas relatando sua incapacidade de capturar Luffy. Aokiji apenas o acaricia no ombro e diz que está tudo bem. Questões de Tradução e Dublagem O apelido de Kuzan, "Aokiji", significa "Faisão Azul" em japonês. 青 = Ao = Azul (este "Ao" Cor pode ser referido como azul ou verde, dependendo da frase japonesa) 雉 = Kiji = Faisão. Ele foi literalmente traduzido na maioria dos dubs. Kiji foi escrito katakana キ ジ da introdução de Kuzan, mas foi mostrado em kanji em sua caixa de introdução na Batalha de Marineford. Depois disso, ele foi revertido para katakana. Mercado Aokiji tem sido um personagem de escolha em várias séries de mercadorias. Ele foi destaque no Retrato de Piratas Figuarts Zero, One Piece DX Figura, One Piece Spec coloração Figura, Super Modelagem Soul One Piece linhas. Mas também no World Collectible, One Piece Super Efeito, One Piece Amazing Log Collection, Deformeister Petit One Piece, One Piece Super Deformed Figures, Anichara Heroes, One Piece Full Face Jr., One Piece Battle One Piece Attack Motions, One Piece Great Deep Coleção, e a One Piece Logbox. Video Games Aparições Jogáveis *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *Fighting for One Piece *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X *One Py Berry Match *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *One Piece: Burning Blood Aparições Inimigas *Dragon Dream! *One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure *One Piece: Pirate Warriors *One Piece: Unlimited World Red Aparições Suportes *One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Curiosidades thumb|Yūsaku Matsuda *Seu nome e outros nomes de Almirantes (Aokiji, Akainu e Kizaru), são tirados da lendas Momotaro (Momotaro encontrou Faisão, cão e macaco como amigos para acompanhá-lo em sua jornada) *O modelo do rosto de Aokiji foi tirado do falecido ator Yusaku Matsuda. O personagem que o ator interpretou na série de TV e cinema "Detective Story" (Tantei Monogatari), tinha um penteado semelhante, roupas e usava a mesma máscara de dormi. A data de aniversario de Aokiji é baseada na de Matsuda. *Ele foi o primeiro a ser nomeado almirante, assim como o primeiro almirante a ser visto pelos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha no manga e anime. *No quarto Poll Fan japonês, Aokiji é atualmente classificado como o 17° personagem mais popular, fazendo dele o mais popular da Marinha. *Ele tem uma grase recorrente, "Ararara", que significa "Oh, meu", que é frequentemente usada quando algo lhe surpreende. Referências Navegação do Site en:Kuzan ca:Aokiji de:Kuzan fr:Kuzan it:Kuzan zh:青雉 pl:Kuzan Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Ex-Almirantes da Marinha Categoria:Ex-Vice Almirantes da Marinha Categoria:Piratas do Barba Negra Categoria:Usuários de Logia Categoria:Usuários de Busoshoku Haki Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Amputados Categoria:Personagens de Long Ring Long Land Categoria:Antagonistas de Flashbacks Categoria:Antagonistas da Saga Water 7 Categoria:Antagonistas da Saga Guerra de Marineford Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Marinha Categoria:Antagonistas